His Eve
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: Mukamis kidnap Cordelia since she is the real Eve. And Ruki will do anything to make her his, no matter how hard he had to break her. RukixCordelia. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Cordelia Sakamaki was losing her breath, she was running and running and running. She was now in the rose garden of Sakamaki mansion. The deep clouds reviled the full white moon that was shining on its fullest that night. Her chest were coloured in crimson red and covered by her right hand in poor try to stop the bleeding. _"Ahh... Mother..."_ Ayato's voice in her head felt like someone was stabbing knives in her ears. _"Such a shame...This shirt is ruined now..."_ She was still running with her last remaining strength, trying to find her escape through the endless maze of a garden. _"Aww it's completely soaked in blood..."_ She tried to get him out of her head, but that was impossible. She was sure he was chasing after her, that he'll appear behind her by any second. _"Your blood mother..."_ Like his eyes were in front of her all the time, where ever she looked - she'd see them. Yet, she wasn't sure were these his eyes or hers. Her pain and blood-loss were toying with her mind. _"Mother's blood is all over me..."_ He was still there, in her head. But now, with his voice, another sound came - him swallowing his own mother's blood. She shook her head, still running. _"The taste is exquisite..."_ She didn't even know where she was going, she just needed to run away from her son, although she didn't know where he was. _"I want more."_ Now she was completely lost, she stopped for a moment, looking at her right and left side and didn't see the exit anywhere. Her blood was dropping on the ground, causing her to turn around. She realized she was leaving bloody line where ever she went. _"I must have more right now."_ Ayato's voice in her head forced her to run, just run anywhere. Anywhere far from her bloodthirsty son. She was slowly losing consciousness. She was running slower and slower as the pain was bigger and bigger. Finally she bumped into someone. _'That's it. I'm dead.'_ She thought as she looked up the the person she ran into, fully prepared to meet the pair of green demonic eyes, but those eyes were blue and she realized that she's never seen a person that was before. She stepped and studied his body - it was a young man. He looked like he was same age as Ayato. He had black-blue hair and blue eyes. Also, he was wearing a school uniform that her sons had. She gasped. "W-Who are you?"

The man didn't respond. In that moment, she remembered Ayato again as the fear and pain hit her body once again. It was weird how this young man made her forget about her son and pain he caused to her. He was just looking at her with expression she couldn't read in that moment. But then, she heard a soft laughter coming from behind her, she turned, making her wound on the chest hurt more. There were standing three men, all in school uniforms. One had blond hair and blue eyes, one green hair and purple-like eyes and the tallest one had orange-brown hair and eyes. Cordelia even thought that she was hallucinating for a moment. But before she could think about it, she felt hard grip around her wrist. Her gaze turned and met a pair of deep blue eyes, it was just a brief second, but to her it seemed like years. She felt like she could stare at them forever. They were so calm and cold, but with something deep inside them. They were the last thing she saw before she fainted because of blood-lost caused by her son.

* * *

Mukamkis' P.O.V

"Oh, man." Kou whined. "She fainted." He as he approached the half-dead beauty that was lying before Ruki. He lowered down and knelt beside her, studying her body from head to toe. He put a finger on her bloody chest and took a few drops of her blood. Just its smell made him insane, and even more now under the full moon. He couldn't wait anymore, he had to taste that adorable blood that he heard so much about. He brought his finger before his mouth and licked blood from it. His eyes winded. He has never tasted anything so delicious in his entire life. Kou stepped away, just staring at her for a few moments, unable to believe what he's seeing.

"We have no time for this." Ruki said in a calm voice."

* * *

Cordelia was in big pain. She realized that she was lying on something soft, like a couch or bed. She didn't know where she was, but she didn't want to open her eyes. She wanted to wait few more seconds, just few more seconds of peace. But then a familiar voice rang in her ear: _"I must have more right now."_ She flinched on the voice of her son, so she fastly opened her demonic and raised up in sitting position. She realized that this wasn't even her home, she was in someone else's living room. And by the size of the room, she guessed that this was masion. Then she took a look at her chest, there was no blood but there was a hole in her dress. Not that she was surprised, she was daughter of Demon lord and automatic-self-healing was part of her nature. Suddenly, she remembered last horrible night. She. Ayato. The hall. Ayato ramming his claws under her left breast starching her heart. She running in the garden. Bloody line behind her. Man with blue eyes. "W-where am I?" She whispered.

"Oh, shut up!" Cordelia heard a voice and turned. A few meters away from her was standing a man from last night. The one with brown-orange eyes and hair.

No matter that she didn't meet him before, no matter that she was probably in his manor, no matter that she didn't know his name but no one will have that attitude with her. NO ONE will tell Cordelia Sakamaki to shut up. "Watch your tongue, brat." She responded confidently.

The man looked very angry, but Cordelia couldn't care less. Then, she felt someone's hand under hers. She turned and saw the man with green hair and purple eyes. "Are you..." He started. "...into...pain?"

"Why do you care?" She yelled and slapped his hand. Although, she was both sadist and machohist.

"Azusa, you can't ask something like that, dude." Another voice came and Cordelia turned once again, facing the man that was standing at the top of stairs. The one with blond hair and blue eyes. Although he looked very nice and had cute voice, Cordelia knew better. "We did just kidnap her." He said and appeared just beside her, she wasn't surprised, it was obvious by now that they were vampires. And Cordelia, being a vampire herself, had ability to sense other vampires around. Also, if they were pure vampires or turned into them. "Hey, I'm Kou Mukami." He said sweetly and smiled. "And this is..." Kou said and pointed at the green-haired vampire.

"...Azusa." Azusa said.

Cordelia looked at the only one who hasn't said his name. "Yuma Mukami." Yuma said.

"I don't care who you are!" Cordelia snapped angrily, standing up. "I am Vampire Queen! And you will suffer great consequences!" She started walking, not really knowing where, but she refused to show that.

"Wait just a minute." Another voice came. Cordelia shook her head and on the armchair saw the man from last night. The one with blue-black hair. His head was lowered down because he was reading a book so she couldn't see his eyes. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see them once again. And also, how dare he order her around! And after that showing her disrespect by not looking at her?! After few seconds, he raised up and left his book on the armchair and approached to Cordelia. She didn't move, she refused to show the least sign of fear. So she just waited for him to come to her with her hands crossed under her huge breasts. "I'm Ruki." He said.

"And as I said, I don't care who you are." Cordelia said. "And I'm leaving right now. I have more important things to do than to be kidnapped."

Suddenly, Ruki put his fingers on her chin, forcing her to stop and look directly into his deep eyes. "Eve." He said. "We finally have you."

"What the Hell are you ta-" Cordelia tried to say, but felt a thump behind her head and felt like she is going to faint again.

PLEASE REVIEW ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me go! Let me go! Do you know who I am!? Do you know who my husband is?!" Cordelia was yelling and struggling with all her strength. Ruki was carrying her on his shoulders. She didn't know where he was taking her, she kept punching his back but he didn't seem to even notice that. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he opened one door and tossed her inside. The room was pretty small. It only had one bed and a closet. She raised on her feet and looked directly in Ruki, her eyes full of anger. She raised her hand up and slapped Ruki very hard. But Ruki's face didn't even move. "How dare you do this to me!" Cordelia yelled.

Now it was Ruki's turn to slap. He slapped her equally hard as she did him. But she wasn't nearly strong as he was, so she fell on the ground once again. She has never been slapped in her entire life. No one has ever hurt her. (except Ayato last night) "You need to learn how to behave." Ruki said and closed the door, locking it.

"NO! Let me go! Do you hear me! You will regret this! I swear!" Cordelia was yelling and yelling but it seemed that Ruki already went away. She didn't know what to do now, she was kicking the door for a few minutes before giving up. She looked around the room, there was no window or any other way to get out. So she just sat on the bed, not that she had any other choice.

* * *

Mukamis' P.O.V.

Yuma, Azusa and Kou were sitting in their living room. Azusa was looking at one of his scars, Yuma was eating sugar cups and Kou was brushing his hair. In that moment, Ruki came in the room and sat on the couch beside Kou. "And...?" Kou asked.

"I locked her. There is no chance for us drink her blood if she doesn't behave well." Ruki answered.

"So you're starving her?" Yuma asked.

"Yes." Ruki responded simply. "Our plan has to work. For Him. We must become Adam."

"In that case, I wanna be first to drink her blood." Kou said, he still remembers taste of her blood from last night. He just had to have more.

"Wait until next week." Ruki said, although that sounded more like an order than a suggestion. But Kou knew that was an order.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER...

Cordelia's P.O.V

Cordelia felt like she was dying. She hasn't eaten or drunk anything in a whole week. And she barely slept because she was used to sleep in bed made for the kings and this was some little common bed. And she didn't have much air or light. But her time her made her think. She thought about her husband - Karlheinz. Dreaming that he'll come and save her. But that dream never became reality. She thought about all Sakamaki brothers. Shu, Laito, Reiji, Subaru, Kanato and... Ayato. Ayato was the person she thought most about. She was thinking about why he did what he did. Was he really planning to kill her? If he did, why didn't he chase after her when she ran away from him? Cordelia was not stupid, she knew that Ayato was faster than her, that he could easily catch her, that he could hold her tighter and not allow her run, that he could smell her blood a mile away and easily find her in the garden. So whole story didn't make much sense. So... he was toying with her? He let her drag her wounded body in fear and agony. That meant it was just punishment...? She was never so scared in her entire life. So his punishment work, she guessed. Did he really hate her so much to that to her? She was angry when she realized all of that, but the smallest part of her demonic core was proud of him. He would be the best one to inherit his father. Day by day she felt more and more sorry for the way she treated him. But she didn't regret anything. If she hasn't been the mother she was, Ayato wouldn't be the person he is today. And Karlheinz needed a person Ayato is today. She thought about the others too. Her little song must be wondering where she is by now. And Laito is surely looking for her, right? She maybe didn't regret about Ayato, but she did regret about how bad she was to others. How she would always insult Shu, how she was confusing Reiji with her sex appeal just for fun, how she was bad to Subaru and mocking to him because his mother was insane, how she didn't give much attention to Kanato...

In that moment she heard the lock being unlocked and immediately got out of the bed. She didn't believe that they are finally letting her out! On the door was Kou and he was smiling as usually. "Hey, Masochistic Kitten." He greeted happily. Cordelia didn't say anything. She didn't know should she feel insulted by his nickname for her, but if she did, he surely wouldn't let her out. "Look, I brought you this." Kou said and showed her what he brought - a plate of random food. It looked delicious and like it just now made. She wanted to refuse, but she remembered how hungry she actually was. He handed her the plate as well as one fork and she sat back on the bed and started eating. Although she was dying of hunger, she was eating decently like always. Kou was just standing there and watching her.

When she was finished she put he plate aside as her eyes met Kou's. "What do you want?" She asked arrogantly without looking at him.

"Oh, Masochistic Kitten, don't you know that this is give-n-take world? You can't take something without giving something in return." That was truth and Cordelia knew it, but she didn't say anything. Kou approached to her and put his left hand of her shoulder, removing her hair, looking her directly in the eyes. Her so special demonic eyes. She flinched, she never let anyone to do as they please with her, she wanted to punch him as she did Ruki. But Cordelia was not stupid, she knew when she couldn't do anything and when struggling would only do bad to her. Kou's finger was making little circles on her skin. "You indeed have a beautiful skin." He complimented. Then, he fastly sank his fangs in her so tender flesh. Her eyes winded although she expected that, the feeling was just weird. I mean, of course her blood was sucked before, but there was a huge difference between her husband and the teen boy she just met. "So good..." He commented and continued drinking. Then he moved on her collarbone and then her neck. She stayed still, she was too tired.

After few more minutes, he let go of her. She barely fell on the floor what caused her to frown. "We should repeat this very soon. See you soon, Masochistic Kitten." Kou smiled and went away, leaving the door opened.

PLEASE REVIEW ;)


End file.
